


Shower Scene

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-27
Updated: 1999-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: RayK, a warm shower, and...Fraser?





	Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Shower Scene

Disclaimer: Stan, Fraser, etc. belong to Alliance. Warnings apply for M/M naughtiness.

Very little plot here, plenty of you-know-what. If you are easily offended or don't like the idea of Fraser and Kowalski together, please hit the back button on your browser and let the rest of us fantasize in peace. Thank you kindly.

The idea for this little rant came to me in the shower (hence the title) and I figured, "Eh, why not?" So here it is. This takes place right after Burning Down the House, so there's a few minor spoilers. I'll never forget the look on Ray's face when asked by Fraser to get something to eat with him. It was so hopeful, so grateful, and it immediately got my little mind working. J I wasn't originally going to post this, but the responses to my last piece were encouraging, so here it is. Please send praise, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, questions, and blonde cops to jive_baby99@hotmail.com 

Enjoy!

 

Shower Scene

Ellie Leonard

Detective Stanley Raymond Kowalski, alias Ray Vecchio, carried his mug of sugary coffee to his favorite armchair and sat down. He had just come from a long night of filing reports at the 27th station and dinner with a certain Mountie, and was glad for a few brief minutes to sit still and compose himself. He sighed and set the warm mug beside him on an end table. He lazily stretched, his feline-like muscles moving beautifully under his pale blue T-shirt. A yawn this time, from a hard day's work gone well. His eyes found his black leather-bound notebook on the table. He picked it up, slipped on his glasses for comfort, and proceeded to write where he had left off the night before.

"It's so hot in my living room while I write this, I think I can cut the humidity with a chainsaw. My shirt is sticking to my chest and back, and my hair is starting to curl around my face and my ears. The windows are open to try to catch the night's black breeze, but there's nothing moving out there but a kind of muggy thickness that's roaming the streets. The stars are coming out...

Seems that things are winding down in this crazy scheme I got going here. Truth, lies, all of it dancing around my eyes and landing at my feet. All of it crashing, made shaky by a pair of blue, blue eyes. How could I have ever known that taking this job would put me with _him_? I mean, sure, I knew taking this job would put me with the man I've been admiring from afar, but it ain't gonna be easy. My first week as Vecchio, and I almost ruined his rep on the first day by practically jumping up and down when the Mountie Man asked me to get food with him. This is gonna be the hardest thing I ever done. 

This scribbling is getting me nowhere. There's no way he'll ever know what he's doing to me, how he's keeping me awake at night, thinking about throwing caution to the wind, about slipping off that damn red serge, about making those eyes dark with fire, about...

I gotta get some sleep. This is nuts, thinking about him this way. If he ever found out, his face would do that blank Mountie thing and he'd transfer back to the Yukon so fast he'd leave a streak of red behind him."

*****

Kowalski was a shower nut. He'd admit it freely when questioned about his high water bill. After finishing his coffee and journal entry, he padded softly to the bathroom and shut the door. The after-work showers were always his favorite; he imagined he could almost see the grime of Chicago being washed away. 

With the door shut behind him, Kowalski closed his eyes and thought back to his dinner with the Mountie. It had been fun all right, sitting across from the man he'd heard was so noble and good, the man he'd secretly had a crush on for a while now. Laughing and joking with the owner of the most amazing eyes Kowalski had ever beheld. Stan pictured those eyes while he slipped off his T-shirt and boxer shorts, and wasn't at all surprised that he was getting incredibly aroused. He stepped into the shower, closed the curtain, and decided that maybe there was something else he could do to relax.

Stan turned the shower knobs and was rewarded with a soothing warm spray. He tilted his head back under the showerhead, and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, imagining they were Ben's hands. Ben's hands...moving to caress his face, his lips, his neck. Kowalski's breathing came faster, shallower. He let Fraser put his hands wherever he desired. Those Mountie hands were moving lower, playing with Stan's nipples, teasing them until Stan was almost shaking. Down, down, lower to Stan's flat stomach, slow swirls made by Fraser's fingertips. Stan looked into Ben's eyes and was almost startled at the desire flaring there. His erection almost leaped another inch.

The Mountie smiled, and slid his hands down to Kowalski's dripping cock, grasping it with both slippery hands. The gentle pumping motion made him moan out Fraser's name, and he knew he was close to the edge. Breathing raggedly, he kissed Fraser deeply, plundering the Canadian's mouth for all he was worth. The pumping motion increased, Mountie fingers playing with the sensitive head and cupping his aching balls.

Stan's breath came in short, hard gasps, and he was almost delirious with the pleasure the Canuck was giving him. Those hands wouldn't stop, wouldn't quit. He looked up into Fraser's face, and the Mountie leaned down close to him. Breathing in the scent of pine and sweat, Stan got helplessly closer to coming. The pumping motion was almost merciless...fast, hard...he was so close...Then he heard the Mountie's deep voice addressing him in loving tones.

"By God, you're beautiful, Ray."

With that, Stan came like there was no tomorrow, shaking and moaning Fraser's name. Exhausted, he leaned his forehead against the shower wall and tried to catch his breath. He was all alone in the shower, but damn, he sure was smiling.

*****

Fraser opened his eyes and was a little concerned to see his lover sitting up in bed. He pulled himself into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around Stanley Kowalski's thin shoulders.

"Anything wrong, love?" he questioned after planting a quick kiss on the detective's shoulder.

Stan grinned. "Nah, just re-dreaming some pleasant memories."

"Ah, understood. I hope one or two of them were about me" Ben said, his hands moving suggestively over Kowalski's chest.

Stan turned to his Canadian lover and pulled him closer. "You have no idea..."

 

 

The End?

 

 

Like it? Hate it? Have an extra blonde detective lying around? Let me know at jive_baby99@hotmail.com 


End file.
